


Зарисовка #037 Застенчивый

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [18]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они соседи. Это неудобно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #037 Застенчивый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #037 Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748958) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



**Замкнутый**

Ичиго не до конца понимал, что заставило его последовать совету друзей. Только что он был в пабе с пинтой пива, избавляясь от комплексов, и вот уже стоит в незнакомом коридоре, в квартире на другом конце Каракуры, с хрупкой картонной коробкой, содержащей все его пожитки, в руках. В кресле гостиной обнаружился недовольный парень, бледнолицый и с плотно сжатыми губами. Вокруг валялись отвратительного зеленого цвета фетровые подушки, напоминавшие Ичиго о бабушке.

Парень наблюдал за Ичиго поверх «1984».

Ичиго нервно улыбнулся, пожалел, что нельзя смущенно потереть шею, и приложил все усилия, чтобы сделаться маленьким и незаметным. В какой-то мере это сработало – парень в кресле вернулся к чтению и лениво перевернул страницу.

\- Первая дверь налево, - проговорила седовласая книга в жесткой обложке голосом таким же монотонным, как иллюстрации. Других указаний не было дано, но Ичиго решил, что ему того хватит, и поспешил убраться из гостиной. Он успел догадаться, что в квартире с двумя спальнями можно легко сориентироваться, если встать на одном месте и обернуться вокруг себя.

Вернувшись, Ичиго не нашел в себе сил пройти дальше дверного проема.

\- Меня зовут Ичиго Куросаки, - сказал, неловко пританцовывая на месте. Он никак не мог решить, пойти заварить себе чаю или удрать из квартиры. – Надеюсь, я, эм, не навязываюсь.

«1984» ничего не сказала и, зажатая в тонких пальцах, не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр. Между двумя обитателями комнаты был барьер из тонких коленей, подтянутых к груди. Ичиго раздумывал, стоит ли воспринимать такое недоверие как личное оскорбление. Но потом вспомнил, что все его друзья и он сам были экстравертами, так что с интровертами ему пересекаться не приходилось. 

Интроверты были похожи на драконов. Хотя Ичиго сомневался, что дракон устроил бы логово в таком нетеатральном месте.

\- Тоширо Хицугая, - наконец, последовал ответ из-за страниц, тихий и сдержанный. – И нет, ты не навязываешься.

…Оказывается, с интровертами не так уж и трудно.

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле в части обыгрываются два социальных типа: social butterflies и dragons (хотя я не уверена, что dragons не существуют исключительно в фантазии автора).
> 
> Social butterflies - люди, которые легко меняют компании, легко сходятся с людьми и не испытывают никаких затруднений. Общительные.
> 
> Dragons, соответственно, живут по прямо противоположным принципам.
> 
> В этой связи переводить их как интровертов и экстравертов не совсем корректно, так как экстраверты - люди, которые получают энергию извне (например, из общения с другими людьми), а интроверты генерируют энергию сами (и при общении энергия тратится). Но в русском языке нет аналога Драконам (настолько аналога, чтобы можно было сохранить хотя бы частичку изначальной атмосферы), поэтому я выкручивалась, как могла.


End file.
